Dandy Moving
by CMTfan
Summary: The Dandy Family is moving. Will they survive in there new town? CLICK HERE IF YOU LOVE MUSICALS!
1. Act 1, Scene 1

ACT ONE  
  
(Lights up. It is the scene of the outside of a rather small house. BEN DANDY, MARY DANDY, SAL DANDY, and JACK DANDY enter with boxes. This should show that they are moving.)  
  
Jack: Mom, do we have to move? I mean. . .come on. New school, new friends, new bullies,.  
  
Mary: Jack, there are no bullies at Redwood Middle.  
  
Sal: Are you sure? Scrub day is pretty big back then. Luckily, I'm going to the high school. (He puts his boxes in the "truck" offstage.)  
  
Ben: What's Scrub Day?  
  
Jack: Exactly. Do you know what they do on Scrub Day? The eighth graders torture the seventh graders throughout the whole day while sixth graders get to watch and enjoy.  
  
Ben: It won't happen. (He exits.)  
  
Mary: If it does, I'll talk to principal. Deal! (exits)  
  
Jack: UURRRGGGHHH! No one gets it! (SAL enters)  
  
Sal: Don't worry, bro. You can lead scrub day next year. If you ever make it! (he laughs as he leaves into the house.  
  
Jack: (not meaning it) Oh yeah! (exits)  
  
(A big moving truck is shown going across the stage. After it leaves, the MOVING WORKERS are shown behind it.)  
  
Music Starts, "Footloose" (originally from the musical "Footloose")  
  
SOLO WORKER #1  
  
Been working so hard  
  
I'm punching my card  
  
Eight hours for what  
  
Oh tell me what I got  
  
(During the next phrase, SCHOOL KIDS, including GIRLS TRIO, BETSY, TINA, ROGERS, CHARLIE, are seen at desks in school.)  
  
SOLO WORKERS #1/2  
  
Been working so hard  
  
I'm punching my card  
  
Eight hours for what?  
  
SCHOOL KIDS  
  
For what?  
  
WORKERS  
  
For what?  
  
SCHOOL KIDS  
  
For what?  
  
TINA  
  
Been working too damn hard  
  
I'm punching that same card  
  
Eight hours busting my butt  
  
Oh tell me what I got  
  
WORKERS  
  
I've got this feeling  
  
That time is holding me down  
  
GIRLS TRIO  
  
I've got this feeling time is holding me down!  
  
SCHOOL BOYS  
  
I'll hit the ceiling, or else I'll tear up this town  
  
ALL  
  
Tonight I gotta cut loose  
  
Footloose  
  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
  
Please, Louise  
  
Pull me offa my knees  
  
Jack, get back  
  
C'mon before we crack  
  
Lose your blues  
  
Everybody cut footloose  
  
GIRLS TRIO  
  
You're playing so cool  
  
Obeying every rule  
  
Dig way down in your heart  
  
You're burning, yearning for some -  
  
ALL  
  
Somebody to tell you  
  
That life ain't passing you by  
  
BETSY/TINA  
  
Life ain't passing you by  
  
ALL  
  
I'm trying to tell you  
  
It will if you don't even try  
  
WORKER #2  
  
If you'd only loose  
  
ALL  
  
Cut footloose (whoa-o-oh-oh)  
  
Cut footloose (whoa-o-aoh)  
  
First! We've got to turn you around  
  
Second! Then put your feet on the ground  
  
Third! Now take a hold of your soul  
  
Life keeps holding me down  
  
Everybody cut everybody cut footloose!  
  
(Blackout.) 


	2. Act 1, Scene 2

ACT ONE (cont.)  
  
(Lights Up. It's the hallway of JACK's old school. JACK walks on with his friend, CHARLIE. On the other side comes JACK's girlfriend, BETSY.)  
  
Charlie: So this is your last week here. You're very last week! Man! This school is going to miss you.  
  
Jack: Well, maybe not Rogers.  
  
Betsy: I know one person that will miss you.  
  
Jack: Oh, hi Betsy.  
  
Betsy: I'm really going to miss you. (They embrace.)  
  
Jack: I'm going to miss you even more.  
  
Charlie: Yuck, true love. Sick, I tell you. I'm heading to English. (he exits)  
  
Betsy: This school is going to be lonely without you.  
  
Jack: I'll never forget you.  
  
Betsy: (making a joke) You better not.  
  
Jack: And just think, it was almost.almost.  
  
Betsy: .paradise?  
  
Music Starts, "Almost Paradise" (originally from the musical "Footloose")  
  
JACK  
  
I thought that dreams belonged to other men  
  
'Cuz each time I got close  
  
They'd fall apart again  
  
BETSY  
  
I feared my heart would beat in secrecy  
  
I faced the nights alone  
  
Oh, how could I have known  
  
That all my life I only needed you  
  
BOTH  
  
Whoa-oa  
  
Almost Paradise  
  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
  
Almost Paradise  
  
How could we ask for more?  
  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
  
Paradise!  
  
BETSY  
  
It seems like perfect love's so hard to find  
  
I'd almost given up  
  
You must have read my mind  
  
And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day  
  
They're finally comin' true  
  
BOTH  
  
I'll share them all with you  
  
'Now we hold the future in our hands  
  
Whoa-oa  
  
Almost Paradise  
  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
  
Almost Paradise  
  
How could we ask for more?  
  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
  
Paradise!  
  
JACK  
  
And in your arms salvation's not so far away  
  
We're gettin closer, closer every day  
  
BOTH  
  
Whoa-oa  
  
Almost Paradise  
  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
  
Almost Paradise  
  
How could we ask for more?  
  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
  
Paradise!  
  
(after the song ends, JACK leaves, with a check kiss on BETSY. BETSY begins to leave but is stopped by her best friend, TINA)  
  
Tina: GGGGiiiiirrrrrlllll, I saw what happened and you love him badly, girlfriend. I mean, he's leaving and breaking your heart at the same time. Come on, just tell him and he'll.  
  
Betsy: We've been going out since we were in the fifth grade. He can't do anything, he's moving! Does he need to spell it out for you. M-O-V-I-N-G! Get it, got, it, good!  
  
Tina: (pause) Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed! And I'm not saying the left side, I'm saying you left your heart in San Francisco.  
  
Betsy: Maybe it was meant to be this way. Not all relationships last forever.  
  
Tina: But Betsy.?  
  
Betsy: I need some time alone, Tina. (she leaves)  
  
Tina: She loves him. BADLY!!!  
  
(ROGERS enters.)  
  
Tina: Look what the cat dragged in.  
  
Rogers: Shut up! You know, I'm going to miss Dandy.  
  
Tina: Really, huh?  
  
Rogers: Yep, no one is as much fun to pick on as Jack. (he cracks up)  
  
Tina: Ah, shut up!  
  
Rogers: You know I think he deserves a good going-away party!  
  
Tina: Putting sneezing salts in the party hats, making toothpaste the frosting, and soap as the cake isn't really a party, Rogers.  
  
Rogers: It sure would be hell-a-funny.  
  
Tina: Why can't you just follow the rules for once?  
  
Rogers: I live on the top. Breaking rules is my specialty.  
  
Tina: I know it is.  
  
Music Starts, "I'm A Mean Ole Bully" (originally "Mean Ole Bully" from the musical "The Wiz")  
  
ROGERS  
  
Say what you wanna  
  
But I'm here to stay  
  
'Cause I'm a mean ole bully  
  
You can go where you're gonna  
  
But don't get in my way  
  
I'm a mean ole bully  
  
You'll be standing in a draft  
  
If you don't hear me laugh  
  
And if you happen to come around  
  
Well, you best not make me frown  
  
For I just might knock you down  
  
I'm a mean ole bully  
  
You know I'm ready to fight  
  
And turn your day into night  
  
'Cause I'm a mean ole bully  
  
If you're half bright  
  
You'll detour to the right  
  
From a mean ole bully  
  
All you strangers better beware  
  
This is the king of the school here  
  
And if I happen to let you slide  
  
Don't just stand here  
  
Run and hide  
  
You just caught my better side  
  
I'm a mean ole bully  
  
Look,  
  
You better beware  
  
This is the king of the school here  
  
And if I happen to let you slide  
  
Don't stand here  
  
Run and hide  
  
You just caught my better side  
  
I'm a mean ole bully  
  
I'm a mean ole bully  
  
(the scene shifts over to another part of the hallway. BETSY is alone.)  
  
Music Starts, "Till There Was You" (originally from the musical "The Music Man"  
  
BETSY  
  
There were bells on the hill  
  
But I never heard them ringing,  
  
No, I never heard them at all  
  
Till there was you.  
  
There were birds in the sky  
  
But I never saw them winging  
  
No, I never saw them at all  
  
Till there was you.  
  
And there was music,  
  
And there were wonderful roses,  
  
They tell me,  
  
In sweet fragrant meadows of dawn, and dew.  
  
(In the background, a faint frozen sight of JACK is shown. He is unnoticed by her.)  
  
There was love all around  
  
But I never heard it singing  
  
No, I never heard it at all  
  
Till there was you!  
  
(At the end of the song, the sight of JACK disappears as BETSY leaves. A school bell is heard. Blackout.) 


	3. Act 1, Scene 3

ACT ONE (cont.)  
  
(Lights Up. BEN & MARY are packing up things in boxes.)  
  
Mary: Ben, I don't know about this moving thing. I mean, it's your job that's the upside. The downside's. . . whatever is left!  
  
Ben: But the kids will love it, I mean they started packing three weeks before the movers came by.  
  
Mary: You mean, Sal packed up ahead. I don't think Jack even started. This is just so different. Our beds are in the truck, so we're going to sleep on mattresses while Jack sleeps uncomforting in his warm bed and. . .  
  
Ben: MARY! Listen to yourself. You're going crazy! Every thing will be fine, for all of us! I promise you.  
  
Mary: But Ben.  
  
Music Starts, "Heart" (originally from "Damn Yankees")  
  
BEN  
  
You gotta have heart  
  
All you really need is heart  
  
When the odds are sayin'  
  
You'll never win  
  
That's when a grin  
  
Should start.  
  
You gotta have hope  
  
Mustn't sit around and mope  
  
Nothin's half as better as it may appear  
  
Wait'll next year  
  
And hope.  
  
When your luck is towards zero  
  
Get your chin up off the floor.  
  
Mary, you can be a hero  
  
You can open any door,  
  
There's nothin' to it,  
  
But to do it  
  
You've gotta have heart  
  
Miles 'n' miles 'n' miles of heart,  
  
Oh, it's fine to be a genius of course,  
  
But keep that old horse before the cart,  
  
First you've gotta have heart.  
  
SAL (entering)  
  
A great ball room, he haven't got  
  
BEN  
  
A fancy dining table, we haven't got  
  
SAL & BEN  
  
A wonderful backyard, we haven't got  
  
SAL (spoken)  
  
What do we got?  
  
SAL/BEN/MARY  
  
We've got heart  
  
All we really need is heart,  
  
When the odds are sayin'  
  
You'll never win  
  
That's when the grin should start  
  
We've got hope  
  
We don't sit around and mope.  
  
None is solitary sob do we heave,  
  
Mister, cause we've got hope.  
  
BEN (speaking)  
  
Honey, I'm proud of ya!  
  
NEIGHBORS (entering from their houses)  
  
They're so happy, that they're hummin'.  
  
FAMILY  
  
(hm-hm-hm)  
  
NEIGHBORS:  
  
That's the hearty thing to do  
  
FAMILY  
  
(Hoo-hoo-hoo)  
  
NEIGHBORS  
  
'Cause we know our house will come in.  
  
FAMILY  
  
(Hm-hm-hm)  
  
SAL  
  
Let's hope the rent's not overdue!  
  
NEIGHBORS:  
  
(Due-due-due)  
  
ALL  
  
We've got heart  
  
Miles 'n' miles 'n' miles of heart.  
  
Oh, it's fine to be a genius of course,  
  
But keep that old horse before the cart.  
  
MARY  
  
So what's the heck's the use of cryin';  
  
SAL  
  
Why should we curse?  
  
BEN  
  
Things'll get better  
  
SAL  
  
'Cause they can't get worse!  
  
ALL  
  
And to add to it,  
  
We've/They've got heart,  
  
We've/They've got heart,  
  
We've/They've got heart! 


	4. Act 1, Scene 4, Part 1

ACT ONE (cont.)  
  
(Lights Up. On the Street. DANDY FAMILY is driving in their car. Loud rock music is playing. MARY has ear plugs on. JACK is asleep.)  
  
Mary: (over the music) Ben! . . . Ben! . . . BEN!!! (she turns off the music)  
  
Sal: Hey, I was. . .  
  
Mary: I'm trying to talk to your father!  
  
(Sal puts head phones on as MARY takes the ear plugs out of her ears.)  
  
Ben: Mary, we're only a couple more hours away from a motel. Should we stay there for the night, or should we have breakfast and rest time in the morning. What do you think?  
  
Mary: Motel.  
  
Ben: Okay. Hey, Sal, maybe they have pool tables there. We could get a game going.  
  
Sal: (not listening) Yeah, whatever.  
  
Ben: And after that, we could get those big ice cream floats.  
  
Sal: Sure.  
  
Mary: I don't think he's listening, Ben.  
  
Ben: And then we could. . .  
  
Sal: That would be great!  
  
Mary: See what I mean!  
  
Jack: OW!  
  
Mary: Jack, I thought you were asleep.  
  
Jack: I was, until someone stapped me in the. . .OW! Stop that, Sal!  
  
Sal: I'm sorry if this car is too crowded!  
  
Jack: Too crowded? You did that on purpose.  
  
Mary: HEY!  
  
Ben: Hey, look honey! A deer!  
  
Mary: That's a goat, dear.  
  
Ben: Oh!  
  
Sal: (laughing) Dad couldn't recognize a goat! That's humor.  
  
Ben: Quiet, Sal.  
  
Mary: Ugh!  
  
Jack: Hey, where are my comics? Dewhorse hasn't finish killing SilverTongue yet.  
  
Mary: It's probably down there, somewhere.  
  
Sal: Here it is. Yuck, leftover gum.  
  
Jack: That's not mine.  
  
Sal: Are you saying it's mine?  
  
Jack: No, but it most. . .  
  
Sal: Hey, I can tell. . .  
  
(argument accurs between the two)  
  
Music Starts, "Little Hero" (originally from "Starmites")  
  
MARY (trying to get them to sleep, which they do at the end)  
  
Say good night, I'll be the light, and pray your soul to keep  
  
It's been fun, but day is done, and even heroes sleep.  
  
Close your eyes, and maybe then you'll fly  
  
to the planets and back again  
  
And bring those dragons to their woeful end  
  
pretend and close your eyes  
  
My little hero, My little boy  
  
My little hero, Close your eyes...  
  
Shadows fall and voices call, but you're not easy to scare  
  
Sleep, you'll find a world designed to do anything you dare.  
  
Close your eyes and maybe then you'll crush the enemy  
  
and find a friend  
  
And have adventures that will never end - pretend and  
  
close your eyes  
  
My little hero, Close your eyes  
  
My little hero, My little boy...  
  
(JACK and SAL are sleeping. Night falls in the background. The rest of the drive is peaceful.)  
  
Ben: Good job, hun. We're almost there. 


	5. Act 1, Scene 4, Part 2

ACT ONE (cont.)  
  
Scene Four (cont.)  
  
(An outside of the motel is shown. It is the next morning. The DANDY family is getting ready to start on the road again.)  
  
Jack: Those beds were not comfortable.  
  
Sal: Those beds stunk!  
  
Ben: Well, THOSE BEDS were cheap! Let's getting going again.  
  
Mary: Maybe we should have kept on going last night.  
  
Ben: You did have the kids asleep pretty fast. So guys, what do you want for breakfast?  
  
Mary/Sal/Jack: Anything edible!  
  
Ben: All right, all right, next time I'll keep on going.  
  
Jack: Let's just get going! Our first day of school is tomorrow.  
  
Mary: Jack's right. Come on, get in the car. (they do) Ben, hit that gear! (the car zooms off, but only the motel goes away. The car still looks like it's moving.  
  
Sal: Jack, how can you read those comics?  
  
Jack: By reading them, duh!  
  
Sal: Duh, yourself!  
  
Jack: Duehorse is awesome, SilverTounge is fearless. But best of all is. . .  
  
Sal: When you are reading it to yourself.  
  
Jack: . . . BAT BOY!  
  
Sal: Oh great.  
  
Music Starts, "Hold Me, Bat Boy" (originally from "Bat Boy")  
  
JACK  
  
In a cave many miles to the south  
  
Lives a boy born with fangs in his mouth.  
  
Sleeping until the fading light,  
  
Flying through bloody dreams;  
  
When he awakes the summer night is filled with screams.  
  
MARY  
  
You have heard he was born in the bogs.  
  
That he feeds on the flies and the frogs.  
  
BEN  
  
You call him "Beast" or "Changeling"  
  
JACK  
  
Or "Demon Chimpanzee";  
  
SAL  
  
But we will prove he's no such thing  
  
ALL  
  
He's much like me! And me!  
  
Oh, hold me, Bat Boy! Touch me, Bat Boy!  
  
Help me through the night.  
  
Love me, Bat Boy! Save me, Bat Boy!  
  
Make it all turn out all right!  
  
BEN  
  
He was dragged from his home and thrown down  
  
At the edge of a coal mining town.  
  
JACK  
  
They stripped him of his dignity,  
  
MARY  
  
They beat him like a gong.  
  
SAL  
  
And he was kicked repeatedly,  
  
ALL (including offstage voices)  
  
And that was wrong! So wrong!  
  
Oh Hold the Bat Boy-  
  
MARY  
  
Won't you hold him!  
  
ALL  
  
Touch the Bat Boy-  
  
MARY  
  
Won't you touch him!  
  
ALL  
  
Bring him to the light!  
  
MARY  
  
Bring him to the light!  
  
ALL  
  
Love the Bat Boy-  
  
MARY  
  
Won't you love him!  
  
ALL  
  
Save the Bat Boy-  
  
MARY  
  
Somebody save him!  
  
ALL  
  
Make it all turn out all right!  
  
Would no one defend him, protect him, befriend him,  
  
would none hear his cry?  
  
JACK  
  
Yeah, would none hear his cry, y'all?  
  
ALL  
  
Or would they detest him, arrest him, molest him?  
  
JACK  
  
Or just let him die?  
  
ALL  
  
You can't just stand by.  
  
BEN  
  
He has suffered and now it's your turn.  
  
You are here not to laugh; but to learn.  
  
WOMEN  
  
Listen to his ungodly shriek,  
  
Watch what they put him through.  
  
MEN:  
  
Heed the tale of a filthy freak-  
  
ALL  
  
Who's just like you! And you! And you! Ohhh!  
  
Hold me Bat Boy (Hold me Bat Boy)  
  
Touch me Bat Boy (Touch me Bat Boy)  
  
Won't you help me through the night  
  
Make it all turn out all right! (Make it all turn out all right!)  
  
Love me Bat Boy (Love me Bat Boy)  
  
Save me Bat Boy (Save me Bat Boy)  
  
I've been calling out your name  
  
Come and take away my shame! (Come and take away my shame!)  
  
Hold me Bat Boy (Hold me Bat Boy)  
  
Touch me Bat Boy (Touch me Bat Boy)  
  
You hear me cry when no one hears,  
  
Won't you lick away my tears!  
  
Love me Bat Boy (Love me Bat Boy)  
  
Save me Bat Boy (Save me Bat Boy)  
  
Sink your fangs into my soul  
  
Only you can make me whole!  
  
Hold me Bat Boy  
  
Touch me Bat Boy  
  
Hold me in your arms. . .  
  
SAL (speaking)  
  
This is stupid!  
  
ALL  
  
. . .tonight!  
  
Ben: We're here!  
  
(they come to what looks like the best decent home ever. The DANDY FAMILY gets out in awe. ALL, except MARY and JACK enter the house.)  
  
Music Starts, "Home For You" (originally from "Bat Boy")  
  
MARY  
  
Poor little person with eyes so sad, where in the dark did they hide you?  
  
What have you seen that could teach you that haunted stare?  
  
Poor little person, it makes me mad, to think of the childhood denied you, but give me a  
  
chance and we'll make it all right, I swear.  
  
'Cause we're not here to laugh at you or make you feel ashamed.  
  
You can make mistakes here and you won't be blamed.  
  
So show us how to help you, and if we pull you through,  
  
then we will find a home for you.  
  
Home is a word that you should have learned. Home is where people accept you.  
  
People who treat you with love, which is awfully rare.  
  
Family's a place where your trust is earned by folks who are happy they kept you.  
  
We are the family who won't let you down, I swear.  
  
'Cause we're not here to laugh at you, or-  
  
Jack: (can't hear Mom's singing) Mom, it's wonderful! (exits)  
  
MARY  
  
No, we're not here to laugh at you and make you feel ashamed,  
  
You can make mistakes here and you won't be blamed!  
  
So teach us how to love you, and once the night is through, then we have a home for  
  
you.  
  
So show me what to give you, see, 'cause I had a view.  
  
And somehow if you make it through, then this might be a home for you. 


End file.
